Damnit Cry -PewdieCry-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Cry convinces Pewdie to play Amnesia. Pewdie gets scared, of course, but when Pewdie turns to Cry for comfort, there's only a large grunt PewdieCry, i seriously suck at summeries, it's really cute and fluffy i swear :3


"do I really have to do this?"

"of course"

"but you know how scared I get"

"come on Pewds, don't be a wimp"

"fine…"

Pewdie sighed as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. Cry had somehow convinced him to play this new super scary Amnesia custom story. Of course he's objected at first but cry had managed to talk him into it, once again. So here he was, sat in front of the computer in the dark, wishing he could just go play a nice calm game, but no, cry wasn't going to let him get away with not playing this.

Pewdie sighed again and finally clicked the start button. Cry just smirked then gave Pewdie a quick kiss on the cheek.

The story began in the usual way for a custom story, waking up in the bedroom, finding a key, teleporting naked guys suddenly appearing. Pewdie of course jumped as soon as the first teleporting naked guy appeared. He whimpered slightly, quickly searching the room for Stephano. Cry smirked again, he really did find Pewdie adorable when he was scared.

"Ellos Pewdie, I waited for you"

Pewdie smiled to himself as he made Stephano talk

"and who's that beside you, he's very sexy"

Cry laughed lightly, noticing Pewdie was not smirking while making Stephano's voice.

"Stephano! You've been around piggeh too long"

Pewdie began to say in a shocked face, now smirking at Cry.

And so Pewdie continues playing, he ran into the bro a few times, shrieking a little when the bro swiped at him. He just laughed it off, he was Pretending not to be scared, he knew Cry had watched his videos and seen some of his best freak outs, yet he didn't want Cry to see one of his freak outs in reality. He knew Cry would never let him live it down.

He was so side tracked with his thoughts that he wasn't really paying attention to the game in front of him. He looked back at the screen, then he heard it, the groan. He winced a little as he tried to hide behind some barrels in the corner of a small, dark room.

"don't you dare tell him where i am barrels"

Pewdie whispered to himself, trying to stay calm. A minute or so passed, he had finally calmed down a little. He moved the character just slightly when, BANG. The bro suddenly appeared and killed the character. Pewdie screamed loudly, covering his face with his hands as he scrunched his eyes closed tightly

"I don't wanna play this game anymore Cry"

Pewdie half sobbed as he peeked to his side through the cracks in between his fingers. That's when he noticed. Cry wasn't there. Pewdie began to panic, he began to frantically look around, only seeing the darkness of the room. Suddenly a large hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around in his chair. He screamed instantly, trying to get the large hand of him. He then looked up and saw, the bro. Pewdie jumped at the huge creature and began to hit and punch it. The creature only made loud grunts of complaint.

"oww, Pewds get off, it's me, Cry"

Pewdie blinked a few times as Cry pulled of the grunt costumes head to reveal his smirking face.

"oh…DAMNIT CRY"

Pewdie then gave one last finally punch to cry's shoulder

"oww Pewds, that hurt"

Cry complained rubbing his shoulder. Pewdie got off Cry, letting Cry sit up and take the grunt costume off. Cry smiled when he saw the look on Pewdie's face.

"you sure got scared Pewds, your face looked hilarious"

Cry taunted as he approached Pewdie.

"…shudup cry…"

Pewdie looked down, obviously sulking now. Cry just smiled more and tried to take Pewdie's hand. Pewdie pulled his hand away and pouted at Cry.

"oh come on Pewds, it was funny"

Cry laughed lightly as he ran a hand through Pewdie's hair. Pewdie tried to keep looking mad but he failed as he leaned into Cry's warm touch. Cry smirked, wrapping his arms around Pewdie in a tight embrace. Pewdie hugged him back, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Cry's shoulder.

"I hate you sometime you know…"

Pewdie whispered as he tightened his grip around Cry

"I love you too Pewds"

Cry whispered back as he lightly kissed Pewdie's head.

"im going to get you back for this, you know that right?"

Cry smirked at this comment and drew back slightly from Pewdie looking him in the eyes.

"I know, I'll be looking forward to it"

Cry said in his 'Cry reads' voice then winked at Pewdie. Pewdie blushed deeply as many thoughts of what he could do to cry crossed his mind.


End file.
